starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
BTL Y-Wing Starfighter
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = BTL Y-Wing Starfighter | klasse = Starfighter | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Koensayr Manufacturing | prijs = 135.000 tot 210.000 Credits | lengte = 16,00 meter | snelheid = 1000 km/h | versnelling = 2700 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = 1 tot 2 met Astromech Droid | passagiers = 0 tot 3 | vrachtcapaciteit = 110 tot 800 kilogram | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance | era = }} thumb|250px|BTL-B 'Republic' Y-Wing De BTL Y-Wing Starfighter was één van de starfighters gebruikt door de Rebel Alliance. Het was een betrouwbare maar ietwat verouderde starfighter die werd gebruikt als bommenwerper maar ook voor andere missies werd ingezet. Bouw & Constructie De Y-Wing werd gebouwd door Koensayr Manufacturing om te worden gebruikt in de Clone Wars. Tijdens de Clone Wars verscheen reeds een eerste versie van het schip dat werd gebruikt door de Galactic Republic. Uiteindelijk raakte het definitieve ontwerp van Y-Wing niet op tijd klaar en kwam het schip pas later op de markt terecht. De Y-Wing was afgewerkt met beplating van Alusteel maar door de talloze reparaties, was deze beplating niet meer aanwezig bij de meeste modellen. De Y-Wing was 16 meter lang en had twee lange R200 Ion Fission Engines die geplaatst waren op pylonen en die het schip de naam Y-Wing bezorgden. In het lichaam van de starfighter was plaats voorzien voor een Astromech Droid – meestal een R2 Astromech Droid of een R4 Astromech Droid – die de piloot hielp bij het berekenen van Hyperspace sprongen, die de wapens kon besturen en die kleine reparaties kon doorvoeren. De Y-Wings hadden een Hyperdrive Klasse 1.0 wat vrij snel was. De cockpit van de Y-Wing was groot maar varieerde qua functie van model tot model. thumb|left|250px|Targeting Computer Alle Y-Wing modellen hadden met elkaar gemeen dat ze niet tot de snelste schepen behoorden maar dat ze wel tegen een stootje konden in een gevecht. Ze waren allemaal vrij sterk bewapend met de betrouwbare en sterke KX5 Laser Cannons, Flex Tube Proton Torpedo Launchers en de meeste modellen ook met SW-4 Light Ion Cannons. Helemaal achteraan bevond zich de R300-H Hyperdrive. Tussen de Hyperdrive en de Astromech Droid was de Deflector Shield Generator voorzien. De Y-Wing was een schip dat erg snel oververhit kon geraken en gebruikte daarom een koelsysteem waarvan sommige onderdelen na elke missie moesten worden nagekeken. Y-Wings waren vaak versierd met gele markeringen maar deze konden eveneens rood zijn. Modellen BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighter Dit was de Y-Wing versie die tijdens de Clone Wars werd uitgebracht met een Transparisteel koepel voor de gunner van de Y-Wing. Het stuk achter de cockpit was breder dan bij de latere ontwerpen. De Y-Wings waren nog niet echt klaar toen Anakin Skywalker hen uit de Bormus Facility tevoorschijn haalde om hen in te schakelen tegen de Malevolence. De BTL-B Y-Wings werden ook door Plo Koon en Saesee Tiin gebruikt om in het Gwori System shipyards van de IBC aan te vallen. BTL-S3 Y-Wing Starfighter De BTL-S3 was de standaard Y-Wing. Dit model kon twee crewleden bevatten waarvan één persoon fungeerde als de schutter voor het SW-4 Light Ion Cannon. De S3 kon zo’n 110 kilo vracht meenemen en kostte 135.000 Credits om te bouwen. De S3 was niet zo krachtig als een X-Wing Starfighter of zo sterk als een B-Wing Starfighter maar het was wel een stevig gebouwd starfighter met goede Deflector Shields en een goede bewapening. De BTL-S3 kon zowel worden gebruikt als bommenwerper maar kon evenzeer fungeren in echte dogfights tegen de TIE Fighters van het Empire. De Y-Wings waren wel traag maar konden treffers incasseren en hadden meestal genoeg aan één voltreffer om een TIE Fighter te vernietigen. De BTL-S3 werd ook gebruikt om grotere schepen en platformen aan te vallen. Met het Ion Cannon bezat de Y-Wing een nuttig wapen om schepen lam te leggen dat zelden uitgerust was bij starfighters. BTL-A4 LP Y-Wing Starfighter thumb|left|250px|Y-Wings tijdens de Battle of Yavin De BTL-A4 LP ‘Longprobe’ was een iets lichter model dat slechts één bemanningslid telde die dan ook het SW-4 Light Ion Cannon bestuurde. Dit wapen moest ofwel voorwaarts ofwel achterwaarts worden geplaatst omdat de piloot dit wapen niet kon laten roteren. Deze modellen waren meestal iets minder sterk maar beter geschikt om in dogfights te opereren. De echte kracht van dit model was als verkenningsschip. De plaats in de cockpit werd ingenomen door proviand, brandstof, sensors en een back-up Hyperdrive. Dit maakte van de BTL-A4 LP geen uitmuntend verkenningsschip maar in elk geval was het beter hiervoor geschikt dan de meeste starfighters. De BTL-A4 LP was immers zwaar bewapend voor een verkenner en hierdoor kon de Longprobe Y-Wing ook worden ingeschakeld om cruciale doelwitten uit te schakelen. Toch werden de BTL-A4 LP’s zelden alleen op missie gestuurd. Ze opereerden meestal in Recon Teams van zes tot twaalf starfighters. Ondanks hun gebreken, kon zo’n Recon Team een grote ruimte helemaal afzoeken. De piloten van de BTL-A4 waren vaak trots op hun schepen, ook al waren ze niet meer het neusje van de zalm. BTL-A4’s werden ingezet tijdens de Battle of Yavin om de eerste Trench Run uit te voeren. Als zij perfect waren afgesteld, konden Y-Wings nauwkeuriger raketten afvuren dan X-Wing Starfighters. De BTL-A4 kon 22 kilogram vervoeren en kostte 185.000 Credits om te maken. Het schip had voldoende proviand om één maand te overleven. BTL-S3 Courier Y-Wing Starfighter thumb|250px|BTL-S3 Courier cockpit op Panna Dit model was het gevolg van de talloze reparaties en aanpassingen die werden gedaan aan de Y-Wings. Bij de Courier werd het Ion Cannon verwijderd zodat er extra plaats vrijkwam voor drie passagiers, bovenop de twee bemanningsleden. De cockpit werd ook aangepast zodat men snel in - en uit kon stappen. De cockpit kon ook worden afgeschoten om te fungeren als een Escape Pod in geval van nood. De Courier kon 800 kilogram vervoeren en kostte 220.000 Credits om te produceren. Het schip had voldoende proviand om één maand te overleven. Taken Dankzij de verschillende modellen Y-Wings, konden deze schepen voor talloze missies worden ingezet gaande van verkenning, escorte, bommenaanvallen en echte confrontaties. De ingenieurs van de Rebel Alliance pasten de Y-Wings voortdurend aan. Zo werd er bijvoorbeeld ballast verwijderd wanneer ze werden gebruikt voor een aanval op een konvooi of werden er extra raketten toegevoegd voor een bomaanval uit te voeren. De Y-Wings werden al snel de ‘werkpaarden’ van de Rebel Alliance genoemd. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Luke passeert Y-Wings in de Great Massassi Temple Toen Koensayr Manufacturing hun Y-Wings niet op tijd klaar hadden voor de Clone Wars hadden ze probleem aangezien het Galactic Empire geen interesse had in hun product. Uiteindelijk vond de Y-Wing een brede afzetmarkt bij iedereen die een starfighter kon gebruiken, gaande van piratenbendes, de Hutts en de Rebel Alliance. Vooral de Rebel Alliance gebruikte de Y-Wings in grote mate, gedeeltelijk omdat er nu éénmaal veel Y-Wings voorradig waren. Omwille van hun taaiheid werden Y-Wings ‘wallowing pigs’ genoemd. Vooraleer de X-Wing Starfighter werd ingezet, was de Y-Wing de belangrijkste starfighter van de jonge Alliance Fleet. In de eerste fase van de Galactic Civil War bleken de Y-Wings hun nut te bewijzen. Zo hielden ze TIE Bombers af in de Siege of Ank Ki’Shor en namen ze deel aan de Battle of Vnas en de Battle of Ord Biniir. Maar de Alliance zocht naar modernere starfighters die sneller en wendbaarder waren. In de Battle of Yavin speelde Gold Squadron een belangrijke rol. Dat squadron bestond uit BTL-A4 Y-Wings die werden bestuurd door één persoon. De Y-Wing Pilots droegen nog de oranje overalls van de X-Wing Pilots. Helaas ontbrak het de BTL-A4 aan snelheid om de Death Star I op te blazen en Black Squadron slaagde erin om de Trench Run onder leiding van Jon Vander teniet te doen. Slechts twee van de Y-Wings die waren gebruikt in de Battle of Yavin hadden een werkend Ion Cannon. Slechts één Y-Wing overleefde de Battle of Yavin. Toevallig of niet droeg dit schip werkende Ion Cannons thumb|250px|Y-Wing in de Home One hangar Na de vernietiging van de Death Star I reisden Luke Skywalker, R2-D2 en C-3PO met een BTL-S3 Courier naar Panna’s Moon om Han Solo en Chewbacca te helpen die aangetast waren door het Imperial Sleeping Virus. Tijdens deze missie ontmoette Luke Boba Fett. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War bleven de Y-Wings trouw op post. Ze fungeerden op Hoth waar ze hielpen om de GR-75 Medium Transports te escorteren naar het rendez-vous punt waar ze uiteindelijk ook de Alliance Fleet escorteerden. De cockpit van de Y-Wing werd herbouwd om te gebruiken voor de T-47 Snowspeeder cockpit. In 3 ABY waren Y-Wings van de Bothans verantwoordelijk voor het bemachtigen van de informatie over de bouw en de locatie van de Death Star II. In 4 ABY namen BTL-S3 Y-Wings, verdeeld in onder andere Grey Group, deel aan de Battle of Endor. Hoewel de B-Wing Starfighter de Y-Wing had verdrongen als primaire bommenwerper, bleven de Y-Wings zeker nuttig. Y-Wing Pilots droegen toen een grijze overall met een aangepaste helm. Op het einde van de Galactic Civil War was de Y-Wing de starfighter van de Alliance die het meest was vernietigd maar toch namen ze succesvol deel aan twee cruciale gevechten die de Rebel Alliance de zege opleverden in de oorlog. Specificaties thumb|250px|Y-Wing Starfighter Motoren * Koensayr Manufacturing R300-H Hyperdrive * Koensayr Manufacturing R200 Ion Fission Engines Bewapening * 2 Taim & Bak KX5 Laser Cannons * 2 Arakyd Industries Flex Tube Proton Torpedo Launchers * 2 ArMek SW-4 Light Ion Cannons (niet aanwezig bij de ‘S3 Courier’) * 2 Taim & Bak IX4 Laser Cannons (enkel aanwezig bij bepaalde BTL-S3 modellen) Sensoren *Fabritech ANs-5d Full-spectrum Transceiver *Fabritech PA-9r Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Array *Fabritech PG-7u Short Range Primary Threat Analysis Grid Anderen * Koensayr Manufacturing Ballistic Ejection Seat (BTL-S3) * Guidenhauser Ejection System (BTL-A4) *Novaldex Power Generator *Thiodyne 03-R Cryogenic Power Cells & Ionization Reactor *Chempat Deflector Shields *Fabritech ANc 2.7 Tracking Computer *Fabritech SI 5g7 "Quickscan" imaging system *Subpro Corporation NH-7 Flight Control Avionics Package Bekende Y-Wing Piloten thumb|250px|Jon Vander * Jon Vander * Tiree * Ryle Torsyn * Lepira * Davish Krail * Hol Okand * Keyan Farlander * Derek Klivian * Luke Skywalker * Horton Salm * Kin Kian * Telsij Achter de Schermen *De Y-Wing werd ontwikkeld door Colin Cantwell en Ralph McQuarrie Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) Bron *Y-Wing in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Star Wars Chronicles *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Technical Journal of the Rebel Forces *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Shadows of the Empire category:Starfighters category:Koensayr Manufacturing category:Alliance Fleet